the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Scratch
Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English, a former partner of both Toffee and Bill Cipher, and the first guardian of Alternia, home of the Trolls, meant to protect the planet, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". Being nearly omniscient, he is an extremely skilled manipulator, evident in his name possibly being a play on "Old Scratch," a traditional name for Satan, which relates to his role as "The Devil" to the Mystery Kids. However, the name "Doc Scratch" is not his true name. Appearance Scratch appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball, though the lack of an outline makes it look less like a ball and more like a hole in space. Personality Doc Scratch has, and on many occasions, been seen as a devil-like figure. It is no surprise, then, that he is a master at manipulating people and events to his own ends. Scratch is self-assured and believes himself better than amateur manipulators like Vriska and Bill, as unlike them, "He never lies", and he always plays with his cards face up; although he is not really on the level of the actual Devil, but the latter has voiced his respect in how he manipulates others for his own gain. Scratch is an ever-scheming individual; the "Pristine Devil" as he is dubbed, he has been known to meddle in people's lives and even lead them to their inevitable deaths as it made him feel powerful, and often reveled in having a superior ploy or ulterior design upon his enemies. While many enemies have tested the kids through physical means, Doc Scratch was the one that truly pushed their mentalities to the limit. In fact, this is all the more reason of why Doc Scratch is an incredibly dangerous foe as he is able to fight the children via psychological means. Compared to a few other villains, he always seems to be calm, peaceful and quiet but in truth has the mind of a cold, calculating sociopath and was constantly formulating machinations that would achieve him power and respect. By studying his opponents, Doc Scratch does not rely on deception in order to accomplish what he desires; a skill that Vriska envies and Bill Cipher admires. Powers and Abilities Doc Scratch is a tremendously powerful being but is not quite on the level of Lord English and most Eternal Gods. Nevertheless, he is an extremely dangerous individual not just because he holds vast cosmic power, but also because of his near omniscience and immense intelligence. He is also an extremely skillful and cunning manipulator, far surpassing Bill Cipher and Toffee, and on par with the Devil himself. Without leaving his manor, he was able to easily and effectively manipulate other powerful beings, such as Toffee, into doing his bidding. He also effectively manipulated the Mystery Kids and their allies for his own needs, without them knowing for a long time until the Doctor realized that there is a much higher force at play. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' Doc Scratch has demonstrated the use of space-time manipulation but on a far more grander scale than most other users of space-time. In fact, his manipulation of space-time is said to exceed that of the Time Baby and rivals that of even the TARDIS. He can alter certain events or moments such as turn something back to its previous state or accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet. He can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing the subject and object away from him or even create wormholes by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. *'Reality Warping:' Doc Scratch can warp reality to his whim, evident in when the Doctor and Mae confronted him at his manor, he twisted and distorted the entire manor to discombobulate his opponents while also finding many openings to attack them. He also made it extremely difficult for them to escape as he would make the floor move as they were running, looking as though they were running in one spot and not go anywhere. *'Teleportation:' Scratch can open gateways to any part of the universe, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself to anywhere he desires at will. He can also take others with him, as shown when he warped both himself and the Felt off of Alternia. In addition to using the portals that he can open as an instant means of transportation, Scratch can also use it to send attacks from other places. *'Durability:' Doc Scratch has incalculable levels of durability and resilience. This is shown when his corpse tanked the explosion of two universes, and was was completely unaffected by the destruction of the Alternian Genesis Frog. He was also shown to be resilient towards other time-based users, although he was susceptible to the TARDIS. However, he can be injured and even killed by ordinary means, in where during his last battle against the Tenth Doctor, Mae distracted him long enough for the Doctor to take his pistol and shoot him square in the chest fatally wounding him. *'Immortality:' Doc Scratch is said to be as old as the Alternian universe, possibly even much older than that. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Aside from his supreme intelligence, Scratch is also supposedly omniscient. He states that he knows everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen. However, the Doctor proved that he was not entirely ''omniscient as he was able to create blind spots in certain events that Scratch is aware of; events that have/will/are happened/happen/happening in said blind spots are apparently the only things he does not know. He has even been caught off-guard on very few occasions. *'Skilled Combatant:''' While Scratch is not much of a fighter, he has proven himself to be a capable combatant. This is shown in where he was able to fight off the Tenth Doctor in their first battle and hold his own in their second; although he sustained heavy injuries he nonetheless prevailed in their battle even when the Doctor himself was enraged and a skilled fighter in his own right. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Homestuck Category:Hiveswap